It's a sunshine day
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: Monica has a secret. Will John find out?


Title: It's a sunshine day...

Author: Kelly

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The X Files, John Doggett and Monica Reyes are property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions, I do not own them. I am simply having a bit of fun.

Summary: Monica has a secret. Will John find out?

Special Agent Monica Reyes sat pensively as she waited for the other voice on the line to get back to her, she stared at the laptop in front of her and played with the pencil in her hand. "Please," she muttered quietly into the reciever. The waiting was driving her nuts. The voice came back on the line, "You have?" Reyes listened some more. "That's great. I would like to order a copy if possible?" Another moment of silence. "That's great, my name is Monica Reyes. My email is monicareyesfbi.gov."

Special Agent John Doggett strolled down the corridors of the Hoover building, having headquarters located in Washington D.C wasn't so bad. There was always places you could purchase hot food from and god knows how many Starbucks the place had. John decided he didn't hate this place so much, "Hold the elevator!" With a bagful of donuts and two cups of coffee, he had hardly any hands free. The agent held back the door as Doggett scooted past him. "Thanks."

"Yes that's right, I want just one." Reyes listened intently. "Yes, I'll be sending my details through later." Doggett entered the office backwards, pushing the door inwards. "Hey I got donuts, I got coffee," Doggett proclaimed then quietened as he realised Reyes was on the phone to someone. Reyes turned to him and her eyes widened, she automatically closed her laptop and kept on eye on him. He thought nothing of it as he set the bag and cups down on the desk mouthing sorry.

"No, delivery?" Reyes asked with a frown. "No I work so you'll have to send it to my office," another frown. Doggett sat down in the seat taking a small interest in the conversation, though without knowing the other end of it. He had no clue what she was on about. "Yes I'm sending the address through to you now." She got her laptop and turned it round so Doggett couldn't see, opened it up and started typing. Once she finished, she hit the send button. "Yes thank you," Reyes smiled and it was evident in her voice to whoever she was talking to. "Thank you. Goodbye to you too." With that, Reyes replaced the reciever.

"Sorry about that," Reyes said before Doggett had a chance to utter a word, closing the laptop. "You were saying?" She followed his gaze to the bag and coffee, she leaned forward and took a cup, taking the lid off and taking a enhaling. "Thanks John." He held up the bag of donuts, shaking it and she reached in. Taking one with pink sprinkles out and setting it down next to her laptop. Doggett seemed to be concentrating on chewing, then swallowed. "So what was all that about?"

"Sorry?"

"Who was on the phone?" Doggett said indicating it with his half-consumed donut. Reyes looked to the phone then back up to him and smiled. "Just ordering some more A4 paper for the fax machine," Reyes said with little hesitation, hoping that he would buy it. Doggett took another bite of his donut and stared at her. Reyes silently pleaded that he'd buy it. He took a sip of coffee and chewed some more before swallowing. "Why would you need to do that?" Reyes gave him a puzzled look, chewing. "I mean why would you need to order A4 paper, they have offices full of the stuff here."

Oh crap! Reyes had to think fast and think on her feet. "I'd just prefer to use brand new stuff," Reyes said taking another sip of coffee. Savouring the taste. "Besides, the bureau pays for it all so who am I to complain?" She reached into the bag for another donut, this time with white icing. Doggett also reached in, pulling out a custard filled one and bit into it deeply. "Good point," he said mouth filled with donut. Reyes smiled as she took small nibbles out of her own.

The office fell silent except for the quiet sound of Doggett and Reyes chewing away. He watched his partner with great interest, she was definately up to something. Hiding something. And he was damn certain that the phone call had something to do with it. Or else she wouldn't be acting this coy. The silence was getting to him now as he reached for his coffee, "God I'm hungry."

"I know, I think my stomach thought my throat was cut," Reyes chimed in happily. Doggett chuckled at her comment and nodded. "Well what better way to cure hunger than coffee and donuts." Reyes raised her own cup to him before finishing it off.

The phone rang between them, Doggett reached for it but Reyes managed to beat him to it. "Monica Reyes," she said brightly placing her cup down on the desk. "What? Already. That was fast," she glanced to Doggett who had that same skeptical look on his face. "Sure I'll come up right away." Reyes put it down and looked to Doggett.

"Who was that?"

"The front desk," Reyes answered rising from her seat, gathering her cup and throwing it into the bin beside the desk. "Got a package I need to go and sign for." Once again, Doggett's interest was peaked. Perhaps this was what the conversation on the phone had been about. Reyes walked around the desk and headed for the door. "I won't be too long." With that, the door was closed and she was gone. Doggett glanced at it then back to her laptop, he quickly got out his seat and sat down in Reyes' chair. He opened the laptop up to see it was displaying a web address and started chuckling to himself.

Reyes was anxious to get to the front office, she practically skipped to the elevator. There was a man standing at the front door with a guard, "Agent Reyes." Reyes gave the guard, Simon a small smile. "This man claims to have a package for you." Reyes looked over to the messenger and her gaze stopped on the package in his hand and an even brighter smile crossed her face. "Wow that was fast," Reyes said looking to him.

"Special Delivery ma'am." He handed her it, then opened a packet and pulled out a clipboard and a pen, "If you could just check the contents to clarify you have what was ordered." Reyes eagerly opened it, peeking inside and looked at the side of it and nodded slowly. "Yes that's right."

"If you could just," he said handing the clipboard to her. "Sign here and here and intial it here." Reyes quickly followed out the order and gave him his clipboard back. He checked it over once more then smiled to her, "Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Reyes said brightly. "You too."

Doggett started flicking through the pages and smiled to himself. This was what Reyes was trying so hard to cover up. God bless that woman he thought as the bright colourful pages were displaying back at him and the familiar picture of a square, with nine familiar faces came into focus.

Reyes opened the door, package held at her side. "Well that's..." she stopped dead in her tracks and the colour drained from her face at the sight of Doggett on her laptop. "John what are you?" Without taking his eyes off her, Doggett turned the laptop round so Reyes could see what he had been looking at, then she finally looked up at him. "Get your DVDs alright? First season huh?" The cat was out of the bag now and she walked over to him, pulling it out and setting it on the table between them. Reyes gave him a small smile, "You probably think I'm sort of geek now."

Doggett gave her a smile as he inspected the DVDs. "Not really. I've never did see too much of it. Perhaps we could watch it together sometime." Reyes looked up to him, in disbelief more than anything. "So tell me, what's your little secret Monica?" She muttered something. "Can't hear you." She looked to the webpage that was being displayed, in bold letters was: Brady World. Here's a story...

"Okay," Monica Reyes declared loudly. "I love The Brady Bunch."


End file.
